This is an historical prospective cohort study of more than 500 black students who entered Meharry Medical College more than 20 years ago. At that time of entry, detailed medical data were collected as well as, data on personal habits and family histories of these subjects. The purpose of the study is to identify precursors of hypertension among this well defined group of black professionals. Comparisons also will be made with counterpart white medical students on whom similar observations were obtained at the John Hopkins University School of Medicine.